Upbeat Emerald
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: Harry James Potter is the eldest Potter child, but ignored and abused by his parents because his brother Ashton is the Boy Who Lived. When he is five, he is saved by the Council, and disappears for thirteen years until James, Lily, and Ashton go to Mystic Falls, where Harry just so happens to be Tyler Lockwood's adopted brother, Harrison Mason Lockwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or TVD.**

**PART ONE: FIVE YEARS OLD**

A door slammed shut with an echoing bang, followed by a small whimper. A small child lay curled up in a ball on a dirty floor mat. He was in a small room, with only a small window.

There was nothing in the room besides the mat he currently sat on, and a small dresser for the meagre amount of clothes the child owned.

Another whimper. The boy raised his head to gaze at the moon outside. His young face was badly bruised and battered, some old and some new. Deep, precise slashes met the tip of his shoulders from the bottom of his back. Some had already been scarred from before, but others were new and fresh, still bloody.

The boy had a head of silky black hair, but you couldn't tell the color because of how filthy it was. His eyes, once a dancing emerald green, were now dull and lifeless.

This boys name was Harry Potter.

Despite what the people on the outside of this boys house thought, the Potters did not only have one son, the Boy Who Lived, Ashton Potter. No, Ashton was the younger twin of Harry.

But they, Harry's parents, thought him as a rat. Vermin beneath them. The day that Ashton had destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry had been put to work in a slave's fashion.

The beatings and lashing he received were frequent, so as to not give him any ideas about escaping.

At the moment, the Potters had taken Ashton to Diagon Alley for the night, where the Leaky Cauldron was hosting the child a birthday party, free of charge.

So he was here, alone in the darkness, hoping for death.

A door opened, and Harry flinched. It was much too early for them to be back, they had only left a half-hour ago!

His door opened, and the shape of a woman was seen. She flashed something muggle, and Harry shivered. _Thieves, _he thought. The woman walked towards him, pointing the light to her face so that he could see her.

She wasn't young, but not old either. She could be around forty-five, and had a deep caramel skin tone. Her eyes were a dark green, and her hair an oak brown.

"What have they done to you, child?" she whispered, blinking. He whimpered, and she slowly let her hands travel towards him. He did not resist, so she gathered him in her arms. "Liz!" she called out softly.

Another woman appeared, this one much younger, around twenty-seven. "Is he alright? Do I have to get him to a hospital?" the girl asked, anxious. She had short blond hair and grey eyes.

The older woman shook her head. "Nothing my herbs can't help with until we get him back to Mystic Falls," she murmured, stroking his head.

Harry felt something cool being rubbed on his gashes, and he sighed. The sting had stopped, for now. He buried his head into the woman's shoulder, and she chuckled softly at him. "You're coming home with us," she whispered.

The woman handed her to a newcomer. "This is your new Mother," the woman whispered.

"Thank you, Sheila," came the soft reply. The older woman, Sheila, smiled. "I heard from Bellatrix Black that his name was Harrison," she said. The woman holding him smiled. "Harrison Mason Lockwood," she murmured, clutching him as he drifted off.

"The second Lockwood son."

**PART TWO: EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD**

**I forgot to mention that the story takes place at the beginning of season 4 of TVD. They don't know about Silas, and never will because he doesn't play an important role in my story.**

**Another thing: Harry is a hybrid. He was turned into a werewolf when he was ten, and a vampire at seventeen, along with Tyler. He isn't sired to Klaus, because Klaus broke the sire bond instantly, due to the fact that they are close friends aster Klaus saved him as a kid.**

The morning light shone through a large, beige and sienna painted room. A young boy around the age of eighteen opened his sparkling emerald eyes, still drooping from being tired.

He flung an arm over his face with a groan, disrupting his shoulder length onyx hair, making it even messier than it had been originally. He wore nothing save for the black silk boxers hanging low on his hips.

A knock sounded at the double doors leading to the hall outside. "Harry, man, wake up!" came a gruff voice. The boy, Harry, sighed. "What time is it, Tye?" he asked.

Tyler Lockwood chuckled. "Well, it's around noon…" he trailed off as Harry sprung from his king sized bed and threw open the doors. "How could you let me sleep so late?" he gasped for breath.

His brother chuckled. "It was a joke, man!" he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. Harry growled. "What's the real time?" he asked, angry.

"Oh, around six in the morning!" Tyler squeaked, then bolted through the halls, Harry flat on his tail.

After five minutes, Harry had run his brother into the kitchen, where his mother sat at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her. "No running through the house, boys!" she scolded, causing them to chuckle.

Then, after taking in their appearances, she huffed. "Harry, go put on some clothes!" she said, sighing in exasperation.

Blushing, he made his way back to his room, trying to ignore Tyler's loud gauffs of laughter. Entering his spacious walk-in closet, he picked a pair of black denim jeans and a black button down shirt from his hangers. Then, when he was dressed, grabbed his favourite pair of forest green converse.

He walked back down the grand staircase as he wrapped his hair with a leather string. "Tyler, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today!" he called, grabbing his keys from a nearby coffee table.

His brother just laughed, and Harry flipped him the bird. "I'll be at work," he told his mother, kissing her cheek. She patted his head, smiling. "We'll be eating there tonight," she said, waving her goodbye.

As he walked out the door, Harry could see Elijah Mikaelson pulling up the circular drive in his gorgeous Lamborghini Reventon in blue.

"Hey, Elijah!" he called as the Original Vampire got out of his car. The man smiled. "Good morning, Harrison," he greeted kindly, smiling. "Is Carol in?" he asked. Harry smirked. Ever since his father, Richard, had died in a fire, Elijah and his mother had been getting closer.

He nodded, and Elijah blinked at the odd smirk he was being given. "Alright, then." Was all he said before walking up to the house.

Still smirking, Harry made his way to his vehicle. It was an Aston Martin One-77 in silver. The insides were pure leather, and Harry hummed as he engine started. This car was his most prized possession, and a gift from his sire and good friend, Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah's baby brother.

As he made his way through town, he was waved to by several different people. He waved back, but absentmindedly. His thoughts were focused on one girl, one whom he hadn't seen for almost an entire half-year.

Exactly a year ago, Harry had secretly begun to date Rebekah Mikaelson, the child of the Original family. Then, seven months into their secret relationship, she had vanished. He knew that she hadn't left willingly, so he was reduced to thinking that someone had daggered her.

He knew Klaus wouldn't have done it. He had stopped threatening with it the day Finn had died. Although the oldest Original had been brought back to life by Bonnie Bennett, he knew Klaus never wanted to go through that again.

So that left the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert. As Rebekah had gone missing while the doppelganger was still human, it was entirely possible.

He entered the Mystic Grill to see a grinning Caroline. He smiled, wrapping her in his arms. "Hey, Care!" he laughed. She released him, smiling wickedly. "Happy Belated Birthday!" she squealed. Harry chuckled.

"I can't believe Nik and I missed your birthday!" she cried, clearly upset. Cheering up, she smiled. "So, we're throwing you a party tomorrow night at the house!"

Harry smiled. He had grown up with Caroline, who was conveniently dating his best friend. They had always been close, yet had never had a single thought towards each other that had been anything other than friendship.

"You don't have to, Care-Bear!" he said, waving his hands in front of him. She huffed. "I like throwing parties," she whined.

Contemplating, he finally relented. "Fine. But no expensive gifts!" he warned. She nodded vigorously, then skipped off to where Ice Callous was sitting. The two friends began to chat, and Harry turned to pull on his bartender uniform.

He had been behind the bar for only a few hours when a familiar presence entered his senses.

Turning around, he let out a huge smile. "Rebekah!" he exclaimed, pulling her to him with all his strength. She laughed happily, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

Harry pulled back. "Where have you been?" he asked, worry seeping into his voice. She growled. "The doppelganger thought it'd be funny to lock me in their cellar with a dagger sticking through my back. Again!"

With a sigh, he pinched his nose. He had been right in his assumptions.

Rebekah gave him a lasting kiss, making him groan. "God, I've missed you!" he growled, nipping her bottom lip. She giggled, leaning over the bar further to put her lips against his ear. "By the way, Nik and Kol know about us," she whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I have absolutely no problem with that," he said truthfully. She grinned, setting herself up on a barstool. "Pour me a nice apple martini, handsome!" she teased.

"Coming right up!" he said, grabbing a bottle off the shelf.

As he worked, he and Rebekah chatted about the things she had missed in the past five months. By the time dinner came around, she was back in the swing of things.

"I see Little Miss Original is back!" came Tyler's cheerful voice. Rebekah laughed, giving him a small hug. "Good to see you again, Tyler!" she replied, a huge grin plastered on her face.

As Tyler and his mother ordered their dinner, the door to the Grill opened to reveal five familiar faces.

Harry stood taller, a frown marring his features. "I would love to know what they're doing here," he said to Rebekah. She turned her head slightly, eyes narrowing at the newcomers.

James and Lily Potter stood at the door, along with their younger son, the Boy Who Lived, Ashton, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Carol, who was busy talking to Damon Salvatore about the council, didn't notice James and Lily walking up to her. "Excuse me," James said in a false polite tone that clearly said he didn't want to be around muggles.

Harry's mother turned her head. "Yes?" she asked, smiling. James sat on the chair to her left. "Do you know anyone who looks like him?" he pointed to Ashton. Harry grimaced, noticing that they were almost identical but for the fact that Ashton was a great deal chubbier, while Harry had more muscles than all of them put together.

Carol narrowed her eyes slightly. "What's your name?" she asked, her tone suspicious. Harry saw James grin. "So you do know him!" he said, tapping the table with his hand.

Harry saw Carol look towards him unintentionally, leading James and the rest of them to do the same. As he was pretending not to notice them, he grabbed a shot glass and poured a shot for Kol, who had just walked in.

James and the others started to walk towards him, but Tyler stepped in front of them. "Who the hell do you think you are, interrogating my Mom?" he asked, shoving James hard. James snarled lightly. "Move it, Boy!" he replied.

Rebekah thought it was best she interfere. "Hey, Wolfy!" she called. Tyler turned to face her. "Yeah, Psycho Vamp?" he replied, smirking. Rebekah pouted. "I thought my brother was the psycho!" she whined.

The Potters and their acquaintances looked a bit out of the loop, so Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Get back to your table, Tyler!" she said, exasperated. With a grunt, and a murmur of 'stupid Originals', Tyler complied.

The group quickly walked up to the bar. James smiled evilly. "Did you really think you could hide from us?" he asked, his tone implying a great deal of pain to come.

Harry snorted. "I don't know, Potter, I've been here this entire time!" he gave them all a smirk. Just then, Matt walked over to the bar. "Hey, Lockwood," he said, wiping sweat off his forehead, "I need three glasses of bourbon and a margarita."

"Sure thing, Donovan!" he replied, grabbing the bottles and mixers. "Oh," Matt continued, "and tell your brother to stop harassing my girlfriend!" he added.

Harry groaned, while the newcomers just stared. "Ashton hasn't done anything!" Lily cried, hugging the squirming child to her. Matt stared. "Um, I don't know who the hell you are," he said, "but I'm not talking about that," he motioned towards Ashton, who looked offended.

Harry grinned. "Hey, Tye!" he yelled over the bar. "What?" was the reply he got. The Potters raised their eyebrows.

"Stop hitting on Sienna!" Harry laughed. Tyler huffed, then went back to his burger.

As he handed Matt the drinks, he looked towards his boss. "I'm checking out!" he called. His boss nodded, and Harry threw his apron under the bar.

As he walked out from around the bar, the Potters and their followers followed him. "Don't you know it's rude to stalk people?" Harry snarked. Lily huffed. "I am your mother, young man-" she would have continued, but she suddenly found herself pushed to the floor.

Rebekah smiled. "Whoops," she taunted, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "Stay away from my boyfriend, Potter!" she sneered, and dragged Harry through the door.

**PART THREE: A NIGHT FILLED WITH BLOOD AND MAGIC**

**I had an interesting question from ****_Jamesk19_****: ****Is Harry a vampire now and does he still have magic? ****The answer is yes, he is part vampire. In my story he's a hybrid, like Tyler and Klaus. And he also still has magic, but not the wizarding kind. Think of him as a 'Warlock turned Werewolf turned Hybrid from a Wizarding Bloodline'.**

**Sirius Black**

I stared at the spot my godson had disappeared from with the blond girl. James was helping his wife of the dirty floor, and Remus was silently speaking with Ashton.

I turned my head to see a blond woman who looked around forty walking up to us. She was wearing a blue uniform with the words 'Sheriff Liz Forbes' printed on her chest. The other side held a walky-talky pinned to her breast pocket.

"May I ask who you are?" she asked in a dangerous tone. James, who had gotten Lily off the floor, snarled at her. "Who are you to ask us who we are, Muggle?" he hissed. The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "Well, wizards aren't exactly welcome here," she said in a calm voice.

I froze. "How do you know what we are?" I asked, astounded. She snorted. "My daughter is a vampire, along with one of her best friends. Her other friend is a servant of nature, a witch, and her boyfriend is a hybrid. I think I'd know when another supernatural species enters this town."

She looked behind her. "Caroline?" she called. I saw a beautiful blond girl rise from a seat in the back, and begin to walk towards us. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and she was wearing a black button-up shirt with black silk pants and heels. Her makeup matched her outfit.

"Yeah, Mom?" she asked, hands in her pockets. Liz smiled. "Caroline, I believe the Potters are in town!" she fakes rejoicing.

James grabbed his wand, but before he could say anything, the girl, Caroline, had him pinned to a wall. His wand lay discarded on the floor, and Lily gasped.

Caroline was indeed a vampire; her fangs were bared in a threatening manor, and her eyes were surrounded by multiple veins. The white around her irises had turned crimson, making her look lethal.

She gave an evil smirk. "Can I eat him, Mom?" she asked sweetly. Liz shook her head in exasperation. "Sorry, Caroline, I just need you to warn the Originals, the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, the hybrids, and the vampire hunters that they're here."

Caroline looked put out. "But Mom!" she protested, "Nik and I have to get ready for Harry's belated birthday party!"

I blinked. These people were throwing my godson a birthday party? And how many supernatural species did this town have!

Liz gave her daughter a look that said 'You better do it', and Caroline huffed. "Fine!" she sighed, walking around the bar to speak with different people. I turned to look at James, and saw that he was extremely pale. His hands were shaking, and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Mate, calm down."

He did, but only slightly.

The woman James had been speaking to earlier walked towards them, the boy who had threatened James behind her. "Liz," she greeted with a smile. Liz smiled back. "Mayor Lockwood," she replied with a nod.

James paled further. "Shit, I threatened a Mayor?" he whispered. I nodded.

The mayor turned to us. "What do you want with my son?" she asked, her voice holding a great deal of menace. It was almost like a muggle like herself could harm us!

"Your son?" Lily huffed. "I am his mother!" The mayor glared. "Harry has been my son for over thirteen years, so shut your mouth, you foul woman!" she hissed. I stepped in between. "Or what, Muggle?" I asked, humour lacing my tone.

A man walked up behind her. "Is everything alright, Carol?" he asked. The mayor turned her head. "Quite, Elijah. Thank you for your concern."

I could tell immediately that this man wasn't anyone to mess with. He held an air of authority that not even the Malfoys and Potters combined could produce. He had dark hair combed in an old gentlemen fashion, and deep brown eyes.

"You are not welcome here, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said, his British accent coming through. James sized him up. "Your English! You must know who we are!" he said pompously.

The man, Elijah, smirked. "I have not been to England since 1495, Mr. Potter," he said seriously.

I saw James' face fall into shock. I was also shocked. Another vampire? Come on!

Then, turning to Ashton, he narrowed his eyes. "And do not think of staking me, for it wont work. I am a true immortal, not like those me and my brothers sired."

I saw Remus go white. "Y-you, you're a-an Or-Original!" he stuttered. The rest of us looked at him in confusion. He huffed. "I read!" he hissed. "The Originals are a family of five children, four sons and a daughter, turned into the very first vampires by their mother who was a witch, after her youngest son was killed by werewolves." He sounded like he was reciting from a book at this point. "One of the sons, Niklaus, was born of a werewolf bloodline, so his mother placed a curse on him in hope to suppress his werewolf side and become a hybrid. He has spent the past one thousand years trying to break his curse, mostly because he needed to find the moonstone and doppelganger, who only shows up every five hundred years."

Elijah smiled. "You know your supernatural history. Tell me, do you know the names of all of my siblings, as well as my parents?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Esther and Mikael, the eldest, gave birth to first Finnick, then Elijah," at this he pointed to the man standing in front of us, "followed by Niklaus, then Kol, Rebekah, and finally the dead son, Henrik."

Elijah once again smiled. "Very good!" he praised. He then turned sombre. "Now, because you are wizards I cannot compel you, so let me make this clear: you will not go anywhere near Harrison Lockwood if you wish to keep your lives. We Originals are quite close to him, and Mr. Lupin here should know that we show no mercy." He paused. "I, for one, enjoy ripping hearts out. Literally." With that, he and the mayor walked away.

I turned to James, who was fuming. "I am not leaving that brat here!" he snarled. I sighed. "I'm not helping you bring him back, Prongs," I said sourly, then walked out of the door and into the streets.

I had walked over several different streets when I felt myself being watched. I turned around to see the blond girl that had been with Harry.

She walked up to me, her black leather booties clicking against the pavement. I stood there, barely breathing. I could now see her appearance, and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her silky blond hair reached her elbows, and her grey eyes searched the street before settling on me.

She now stood a few feet away from me, her hands in her pockets. "Why are you here?" she questioned in a deep British accent. I shrugged. "I followed my friends," I said, but it came out as a question.

She raised a brow, taking another step closer. "I don't think that that's the case," she said, tilting her head. I sighed. "I wanted to see my godson again, after all these years," I confessed. She smiled. "Harry spoke about you a lot, you know," she said absentmindedly. I gave a sad smile.

"He thinks a lot of you, even now," she whispered. I blinked, taking in her serious expression. "He told me how you stood up to the Potters once you found out he was mistreated, but could not kill your friendship with them so that you could still show him that somebody cared for him."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. "What are you to him?" I asked. She gave a warm smile. "I'm his girlfriend," she said, taking another step closer. "They, the Potters, are manipulating you," she whispered. I sighed. "I know that. I have for the longest time."

She blinked. "Then why do you stay with them?" she asked. I gave a sad smiled. "They were my first friends, my only friends."

The girl was silent for a few seconds. "What if I could give you a new life, one that allowed you to start over?" she asked. I looked up, amazed. "Are you one of the Servants of Nature?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm Rebekah," she introduced.

My mind clicked. "You're the youngest Original," I whispered. She nodded. "I could make you a vampire," she said, removing her hands from her pockets and letting them fall to her sides. "Harry himself is half vampire, half werewolf. You could start over; make friends with other supernatural beings that wouldn't give you a chance as a wizard."

I stared at her for a long time. Did I want this? I had always known that James and Remus had used me for my title of Black, and Dumbledore for my money and estates to use for the Order of the Phoenix. Thinking back on it, the only people who had ever truly understood me, liked me, was my own family.

"Do it," I whispered. Rebekah smiled. "It wont hurt," she whispered, biting into her wrist and offering it to me. I grabbed hold of it, letting the blood flow down my throat. It had a sweet taste to it, almost like honey.

Then, I felt my neck snap.


	2. SEQUEL NEWS

**So i had two interesting reviews from Pikachu79 and Jamesk19, asking if there is going to be a sequel to my oneshot. Eventually there will be one, but not at this moment. When i do update, the title will be Falling Diamonds. I'm going with a jewel theme with these oneshots. If anyone wants to help email me at jlockefanfic **


End file.
